I'm Already There
by deeleigh
Summary: Booth is on his way home from a FBI conference in Boston when he gets a call. BB. Set about 5 years in the future. Probably more fluff than has ever been needed.


**A/N:** One Shot. In the future.

I own neither Bones nor its characters.

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

_-Already There, Lonestar_

Booth had been sent to speak at a conference about working with a partner who is not apart of the FBI. There had been hundreds of agents at the function, which, for some idiotic reason, was being held in Boston. Who, in their right mind, would get agents from all around the country to go to Boston. Sure, it was beautiful, but it was damned far away from everything that mattered to Booth.

He was halfway home when he realized he wouldn't make it the rest of the way home. He'd seen a sign for a motel and restaurant about a mile back, and when the exit came into view, he followed it into the small town.

He was about an hour from Philly, and he knew that he could make the rest of the trip back to D.C. easily. It would only take a few hours - three tops.

It was around one in the morning by the time he was finally able to open up the door to his room. He shrugged out of his jacket and threw it onto the bureau. He took his phone out of his pant's pocket and sent a text message to Bones. He didn't want to wake her up if she was asleep, but when she woke up and he wasn't there, she wouldn't freak out.

Once he'd sent the message, he set is phone alarm to go off at 6:30. That way he could get home in time to spend the day where he really wanted to be- home.

Just as he lay down on the uncomfortable motel bed, his phone rang. The caller ID said home, so he answered.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" The reply he got was soft and needy.

"Sweetheart, what're you doin' up? It's late. Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's here. I can'ted sleep 'cause I missded you. When will you be back home again?"

A bit of Booth's heart break at this. His beautiful, brilliant daughter was more than perfect in every way. And in that cold, lonely motel room, all he needed was her voice, which even now, sounded so much like Bones'. Even at four years old, she was becoming more and more like her mother by the hour.

"Harper, honey..." he said. "I'll be home soon, but you know, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll see me. Now, wouldn't it be best to see each other as soon as possible? Because I sure miss you a heck of a lot."

He could hear Brennan in the back ground telling Harper to pass her the phone.

"Daddy, you're so smart. I lub you. Mommy wants to talk to you."

"Good night, pumpkin. Sleep tight."

He heard the phone being handed to Bones.

"Hi, Booth. I'm sorry if we woke you up. She missed you a lot."

Booth smiled. "No worries; I wasn't asleep." He lay back again, resting his head against the horrible pillow. He closed his eyes. "I miss you," he said once he'd relaxed.

"I miss you too. How's the drive been? Where are you?"

"Long and horribly lonely. About an hour outside of Philly. Harper sounded upset... She okay?"

"Don't worry about her. She's fine, just misses you."

"Wow, you're much more of a push over than I am, apparently. Whenever she gets upset when you're away, I just tell her that you'll be home soon. That we'll see you tomorrow."

"One second, I'm just tucking her in. Don't hang up."

"I never do."

He heard Brennan put down the phone. Then a moment later, she heard her pick it up again, as he imagined her walking out of their daughter's room, leaving the door open just a crack.

"My actions were committed with much more selfish intentions."

Booth smiled even wider. "Oh yeah, Bones? And what were those?"

"Honestly," she hesitated. "I just needed to hear your voice. I really miss you, Booth. I wish you were home, so I could just see you."

"I never thought that four days without you two would be so hard." Truth be hold, he knew that even a few hours without Bones or Harper was hell. Going to work was hard enough, never mind four whole days. "If it makes you feel any better, Bones, you'll be all I dream about tonight."

"You're all I ever dream of, Booth."

"Geez, Bones, you do realize that four, going on five days without you means five days without sex right?"

"It doesn't have to, you know."

"You sure know how to hurt a guy." Booth smiled, once again. "Bones, you gotta know I'd love to, but you're obviously tired, and I have to be up in five hours. But I promise that tomorrow, I'll make up for it."

"What time should we be expecting you tomorrow? When will you be home?"

"Awe, Bones," he said quietly. "As long as I'm talking to you, I'm already there."

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones. Good night."

"Sleep tight."

**Review?**


End file.
